dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ecaflip/Strength
Introduction Unlike their Bluff, Rekop, or Topkaj cousins, earth-based ecaflips evolve with a wide array of attack spells at their disposal. As a mid-range warrior, the earth eca can effectively harass their opponents until their hp is low enough to serve the killing blow. As with any other ecaflip, Feline's Leap provides a useful maneuvering spell that makes even the most slippery sram blush. Coupled with Felintion's knock-back and theft of life, the early earth eca comes equipped with a deadly 1-2 punch. Soft caps Spells The Heart of a Warrior The standard earth Ecaflip will want to raise Strength as much as possible, while also trying to increase their HP and other stats with equips/scrolls. It is best to scroll all stats before building, however unnecessary. Wisdom and Agility should be scrolled to at least 25 A.S.A.P. Once Strength softcaps become too much, Vitality is another useful stat to have increased. Claws of Steel What do I Suggest? I say put all points into Strength until you can't stand the softcap anymore. 200 base strength is usually a good point to lay off. After Strength is at LEAST 200 base, then you can introduce your characteristic points to another element, I recommend investing in Vitality, otherwise keep putting points into Strength. The Way I Built Mine 11 Heads or Tails 5(10) 21 Felintion 5(10) 24 Feline's leap 3(3) 27 Repercussion 3(3) 42 Claw 5(10) 48 Feline's spirit 5(10) 50 Repercussion 4(3) 54 Smell 2(1) 55 Repercussion 5(4) 60 All or Nothing 3(3) 70 Playful Claw 5(10) 80 Claw of cCeangal lvl 5(10) 85 All or Nothing lvl 5(7) 100 Fate of Ecaflip 5(10) Tried and true, I stand by my word that this build will murder. Leveling guide You could: See the general Leveling guide. OR! Do it the way I did. Levels 1-38, buy yourself a wisdom-maged Adventure Set and start killing flowers around Astrub, then move to Astrub Rocky Inlet to kill the monsters there. At about level 21-31 (whenever you feel most comfortable with your Eca), you can head to the Mushd Corner and pick on the puddles of mud that spawn there. At level 38 it is VITAL that you buy yourself a decent Prespic Set. This will make Mushd grinding much easier since you reflect damage, giving you added defense. Levels 31-48, upgrade yourself to Lousy Pig Knights and Lousy Pig Shepherds for the best xp/time spent ratio wearing your Prespic Set. Levels 41-70, find small groups to run through Gobball Dungeon with wearing your Prespic sets. Also try to find a group to take you through Skeleton Dungeon, as the Chaferfu summon can prove very useful. Levels 51-80, move on to bigger foes like Bworks, Smiths, Plains Cracklers, etc. Large Treechnid mobs with a decent group can offer some good xp as well as nice drops. Levels 71-101, you can solo groups of Kanigers, or bring small parties with to make the fights faster. Levels 101-?, do whatever you feel is necessary. There are a lot of things to do around this level, so try not to get bored. ^-^ Experimental/Historical/Obsolete builds * Ecaflip/Strength/1 * Ecaflip/Strength/2 * Ecaflip/Strength/4 * Ecaflip/Strength/6 * Ecaflip/Strength/9 * Ecaflip/Strength Critical